


【港九&周三】马戏团

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: [1] “廷“指公正，“祐”指神的助佑。[2] 道，头行走也；意识带领身体的走向。“英”指事物的精粹或才能出众者。[3] 马太福音6:22。[4] 这部分周三对话化用了一小段毛姆《月亮与六便士》的非情节描写。我爱毛姆。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 15





	1. 上

金道英有个秘密，他不是人。

金道英原本是住在北方山脉的雪貂，也许是那座山上唯一有意识的动物。山脚下有几个人类镇子，穿过半山腰的小路是连接临镇的近路。北地的冬天过于漫长，并且时常下雪；大雪封山的日子实在无聊，好不容易熬到冬天末尾，山雪暂停的日子里终于再有人经过；金道英一身白色皮毛不容易被人发现，他就躲在树上装一朵不愿融化的落雪，看经过的行人。

最开始他听不懂人类的语言，就只观察他们的表情动作。渐渐的，金道英能够听懂一些对话。最近的学习样本是一对情侣，恋情受到双方家庭阻挠，每次见面都要鬼鬼祟祟跑到山上来。金道英窝着的树“不幸”成为它们约会的场所。之所以说不幸，是因为金道英不怎么了解感情之类的事。互诉衷肠在他眼里酸得倒牙，每天都重复那几句话也没什么新意。剧情落幕是他们决定私奔的那一天，年轻情侣紧握爱人的手反复重复着“我们理所当然要在一起”。动物本能只以生存为最终目的，对错善恶是人类独有的分类；听得多了，金道英天真地认为 “理所当然”的就是“对”的。

他伏在树叶上看那一对璧人。他看着男孩牵着女孩的手向着远方跑，即使他爱人的手臂被偶然冒出的荆棘划破、差点绊倒也不想停下。想要斩断过去的欲望如此强烈，似乎已经超越爱情本身，即使金道英不明白什么是爱。于是金道英向神许愿能搞懂人类的复杂情感。神故作惋惜地问他做个无知无忧无虑的动物也不是坏事——毕竟懂得更多不代表会更幸福——但还是满足了他的愿望。

金道英对自己在人类世界的冒险毫无头绪。他依稀记得那对逃走的情侣称呼彼此罗密欧与朱丽叶，即使他们各自有别的名字。这或许就是线索。他花了一点时间学习戏剧，很快意识到他也该用类似的方式记录他对人类的看法。

金道英明白自己需要白纸一样可以反射各种表情和行为的演员，他去了教会的孤儿院。听说他是来领养无家可归的孩子时修女们很开心，孤儿院里有一个一直没有被领养的孩子。

“廷祐[1]？”金道英问。修女说她们在教堂门前发现他时名字就取好了，用工整的钢笔字写在纸上，就塞在襁褓里。修女从教堂的图书馆里找出那张卡片给金道英看。字迹十分眼熟，金道英却丝毫不觉得意外。和金廷祐一样，金道英的名字也是神的礼物。他获得人类的身体后因为失去皮毛保护在雪里瑟瑟发抖时被路过的旅人救起来。他们分给金道英御寒的衣物和一点食物。和旅人们分别后金道英在衣服里发现了写着“道英[2]”的手写卡片。

他们穿过拱形的走廊去庭院里找那个孩子，金道英注意到金廷祐眼睛反射着不寻常的光。

“眼睛是身体的灯。眼睛若明亮，全身就光明。[3]”修女说，“这个孩子的光亮太盛，遮住了他体察世人的眼睛。”

所以没有人领养他。金道英没说话。

“金先生，上帝赋予我们感知他人能力的不只有眼睛，还有心。”修女欠了欠身就离开了。金道英一个人站在教堂的阴影里看金廷祐在庭院里转，他听见金廷祐和树打招呼、和风道别，然后就在花圃的角落里蹲着不知道做什么。金道英走近了，发现他在给从树上摔下来的雏鸟唱歌。那只雏鸟窝在金廷祐的手心里，抽搐几下就没了生息；可是金廷祐只是把手拢得近了点，嘴角的笑意也没有消失。金道英叹了口气，正要转身离开时那只鸟忽然从金廷祐手心里跳起来，抖了抖翅膀就飞走了。

“你怎么知道那只鸟还活着的？”金道英问。

“我看得到哦，”金廷祐说，“看得到那只鸟的心跳。”

莫名其妙的回答，尤其是一个天生有眼疾的孩子信誓旦旦地说自己“看得到”。金廷祐这才转过来按教会的礼节向金道英行礼，然后他就好奇地盯着金道英打量。他看得太久，金道英忍不住问他到底在看什么。金廷祐说是他的脸。

金道英有点哭笑不得，他问： “你能看到我的长相？”

“嗯！我以前都看不到别人的脸的！你是第一个！” 金廷祐点头，拉住金道英的手，那天直到离开孤儿院踏上火车时他也没有松开。

金道英带着金廷祐在人类世界冒险，他们从不在同一个地方停留很久，因为金道英完成他的人类观察就开始觉得无趣。几年以来金道英的作品渐渐有了名气，金廷祐也颇有潜力。他们到达一个新镇子时甚至受到镇长邀请去参加晚宴。镇长把他的儿子——名字是在玹——介绍给金道英，说他在别的地方读书时看过金道英的作品，一直期待能见到他。金廷祐年纪还小，被桌子上的精致点心分了心；金道英却得耐着性子保持社交礼仪，他主动向邻座的郑在玹打了招呼。郑在玹确实很了解金道英的几个作品，评价却并非一味褒奖。

“一个人的作品会展示他的灵魂。表情、动作这些细节——即使是下意识的——都不够准确[4]。你想要世人看到的你和实际的你是有很大差别的。“郑在玹说，“啊，倒也不是所有人——”

金道英跟着郑在玹的视线，看到长桌尽头为食物露出笑容的金廷祐。大家都知道他是个孩子，尤其是听说他眼睛不好、又在教会孤儿院长大，也没有太用上流社会的礼节约束他；金廷祐反倒因为天真无做作的表情收获几个怜爱的贴面吻，弄得他不好意思起来。

“他只是没有经历过恶，但你不一样。即使你对事物刻画精确，却太遥远。你永远站在台下，远离观众，远离舞台，远离聚光灯。你的故事里所有人在道德层面上都是一样的，没有会做坏事的英雄和浪子回头的坏人之间的差别——”郑在玹说。金道英看得出他在斟酌用词。

“你好像根本就没有善恶的概念。”郑在玹下了结论，说完他自己也不置可否地笑了，“这么说起来我也不信。只要是人，大抵都是有偏颇的。”

金道英满不在乎地说一句“是吗”，他明摆着不感兴趣，郑在玹却接着说起他自己。无非是含着金汤匙­­出生却假惺惺抱怨人心叵测，金道英对这段剖白如此评价。郑在玹说把苹果刷成橘子的颜色，久而久之连苹果自己也骗过去了；可惜内里还是苹果，永远都会是苹果。金道英不明白为什么苹果本身不够好、而橘子——哪怕是伪装成的橘子——就更好。他是食肉动物，植物的好坏与他毫无关联。当然好坏和善恶是不同的概念，却要用同一种思维方式称取衡量，人类特有的方式。

“我必须用时刻得体的礼节掩饰自己的不安。我很好奇，”郑在玹凑过来仔细打量金道英的鬓角和眉眼，似乎真的要从他无懈可击的冷峻侧脸上看出什么来，“你又是在掩饰什么呢？”

这距离不像是人类寻常社交的范围，金道英觉得可以划进“暧昧”的界限，即使他觉得郑在玹没有必要——和他——暧昧。郑在玹是个无法琢磨的人，但是他的话给了金道英启发。戏剧表演比起交流更多的是表达，他要的是一场能把表演者和观众都圈进观察范围的盛大演出。

金道英利用他的人脉在镇子边上建了一个马戏团。动物表演无甚意义，金道英更不会承认在大型猫科动物前他心有余悸；寻常杂技也不够调动氛围，除开寻常表演金道英还需要一些与众不同的东西。

金道英告诉金廷祐家里会添一个弟弟，这话没有把他的意图说全。但是金廷祐很开心，甚至执意要跟着金道英去接未来的弟弟回家。

那个孩子在镇子边的枯井旁边生活。饶是金道英这样冷静的人，看见那个孩子时也不免惊异地倒吸一口冷气。井边窝着一个瘦小的佝偻着的人影，面容丑陋姿态扭曲，像受伤的狮子一般警惕，唯独一双眼睛亮着。他们都知道这个孩子没有名字，只是跟着最先在井边发现他的镇民姓黄。金道英站在原地不知道该怎么开口说明来意，他有些踌躇，倒是他身后的金廷祐直接跑了过去。

“旭熙，你叫旭熙好不好？太阳一样的旭熙！”金廷祐兴奋地用手比了一个太阳一样大的圆。黄旭熙——终于有了名字的黄旭熙——被金廷祐拉出井边的阴影，他好像很久没有感受过阳光和拥抱。久违的温度刺得他眼睛酸涩，他第一次感受到自己存在。

黄旭熙没有告诉过任何人，他听得见神的声音。

他是在水井旁边长大的。见到金廷祐以前他还没有名字，镇子上的人依然叫他怪胎；只有面包房的女主人不介意他其貌不扬，经常带着食物来看他。

“冠亨，他叫冠亨。和你差不多大。”面包房的女主人偶尔会提起自己的儿子。她帮黄旭熙洗干净脏兮兮的小手，又用围裙把指缝里的水擦干净。黄旭熙吃东西的时候她就拉着他另一只手在他手心里写黄冠亨的名字。黄旭熙有点羡慕黄冠亨，他听说小孩子的名字都是带着祝福的，他没有名字，所以大概也配不上别人的祝福。黄旭熙吃饱之后仰着脸问黄冠亨的名字是不是也有特别的含义。女主人只专心帮他疏通头发，说等你长大就会明白的。

面包房的女主人每次离开前总会对着水井小声祷告。黄旭熙偶尔听见，似乎是她与丈夫之间有什么矛盾。黄旭熙无心探听别人的私事，但是女主人对他很好，他便学着女主人的样子向着井底小声说希望她能幸福。

幸福真无趣。黄旭熙从那时起听见神的声音。

或许是向神明的许愿成了真，面包房的女主人渐渐来的少了，再来也没有带吃的。黄旭熙有一点想念她。

黄旭熙最后一次见到面包房的女主人时她看起来非常疲惫，脚步也有些虚浮，她说自己只是很累。她最后一次给黄旭熙梳理头发时袖子滑下去，露出一小截带着淤青的手臂。那天女主人也照样和神祈愿，这次似乎格外郑重，离开前也一步三顾地和黄旭熙道别。

神说她的愿望即将实现。

当夜面包房的方向一片火光。焦急赶来救火的镇民却发现镇里唯一的水井一夜之间干涸下去，最终爱莫能助。天亮时黄旭熙听见他们说是女主人自己放的火，连男主人也未能逃脱，幸好面包房家的儿子没事。黄旭熙想要去看看，可是放弃救火的镇民们时不时瞧他一眼，又小声议论起来。黄旭熙踌躇一会，最终回到井边。

为什么许愿获得幸福的人的生活却以不幸收场呢。黄旭熙祈求神解答他的疑惑，然而干涸的水井再也倒映不出他的样子。

神说女主人最后的愿望是她的孩子都能幸福长大，代价则是她的生命。神不能指引她如何心愿成真，更不会干预许愿之外女主人想要做什么。她想要放火，神便由她去。

想要逃离不幸的那个女人是自由的。然而黄旭熙隐约觉得不幸的反面似乎并不是幸福，他再看一眼面包房方向尚未散去的污浊浓烟，酸涩的双眼最终并未留下泪来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “廷“指公正，“祐”指神的助佑。  
> [2] 道，头行走也；意识带领身体的走向。“英”指事物的精粹或才能出众者。  
> [3] 马太福音6:22。  
> [4] 这部分周三对话化用了一小段毛姆《月亮与六便士》的非情节描写。我爱毛姆。


	2. 中

金廷祐天生眼睛不好。其实并不是完全看不清，自然万物的细节在他眼里无限放大，反而人的脸和表情模糊一片。修女们说神不忍世间疾苦让他分神，他必须耐心等待神许诺他能看到的东西。二十年里他是在玻璃罩里只感受阳光空气和露水的玫瑰，前十年在教会的孤儿院，接下来的十年在金道英的流动剧院。

见到金道英之后金廷祐才知道一个人的脸上有丰富的细节，不亚于他在树叶的纹路或者鸟类羽毛的末端上看到的。他很喜欢拉着金道英的手读他的掌纹，即使上面并没有写着未来。他和金道英共同生活了许久，久到他开始发觉金道英的长相十年来丝毫没有变化。金廷祐咽下自己的好奇：这是神希望他看到的金道英的样子。

神也希望他看到些别的，比如黄旭熙。金廷祐从金道英那里听说黄旭熙的故事，见面以前他对黄旭熙的态度大多处于怜悯，他从小就知道神的子民不该遭受他人强加的不幸。可是他看得到黄旭熙的长相，不是“丑陋的”、“可怖的”，而是“充满故事的”、“丰富而悲伤的”。

金廷祐满心以为马戏团会是庇护黄旭熙的家。可是黄旭熙似乎并不开心，他时常会趁着夜色回到他长大的井边。金廷祐害怕他不会再回马戏团，就总是偷偷跟着他，但是黄旭熙只是偶尔对着枯井说几句话。

黄旭熙唯一一次在白天回到镇上时特意向金道英请假，他说他要去悼念家人。流浪的孤儿哪里来的家人呢，金道英不明白，却还是由着他去了。金廷祐依然悄悄跟着，他看到黄旭熙前往镇子时带了一小枝花。

黄旭熙照例先回到他成长的井边，低着头一直站到天气由晴转阴。金廷祐最终决定留给他独处的时间，就算这次黄旭熙再也不回“家”。他正要离开时镇子的方向出现一群孩子，其中一个好像是面包房家的儿子。他们没有发现树后的金廷祐，却看到了径自站着的黄旭熙。孩子们很快冲过来围住他。

“怪物！是你害死我妈妈的！”面包房家的儿子——黄旭熙记得他的名字是冠亨——拦在黄旭熙面前。这就是那个从出生起就被父母祝福、被神庇佑的孩子，黄旭熙想。他害怕自己露出近似艳羡的眼神，最终只能看着地上。

“你为什么不看我？你不敢吗！”黄冠亨伸手去拽黄旭熙的手臂，推搡间黄旭熙带来的花掉在地上，被孩子们踩进泥土里。黄旭熙没有解释，也不打算还手。他只是默默蹲下来想要把沾了泥的花瓣捡起来。

孩子不懂得隐藏情感，黄旭熙的沉默在他们眼里即是默认。他们厌恶与他们不一样的东西。怪物居然妄想成为人类的同类！惩罚他！惩罚他！他们要这个怪胎为所有不幸负责，尤其害怕不幸染到自己身上。

约翰福音说你们之中谁是没有罪的，谁就可以先拿石头打他[5]。首先动手的是面包房的儿子。金廷祐来不及阻止孩子们动手，就直接拦在黄旭熙前面替他承受。金廷祐被石块砸中了头，他隐约看见黄旭熙的眼泪，然后直直倒了下去。

金廷祐睁不开眼，但是他的视野清晰，梦魇里他好像终于看清这个世界。猩红色，像蒙了一层粘腻的血。那些人的脸还有叫骂声狰狞着往他脑袋里钻。他很懊悔。他心里人人平等的象牙塔几乎要被摧毁殆尽，但是真正把塔顶的黄旭熙推下去的正是他自己。他意识到自己晕倒前来不及去擦黄旭熙的眼泪，更来不及道歉。可是等他醒来时守在身边的却是皱着眉头一言不发的金道英。

“旭熙呢！”金廷祐急匆匆就要起身。

“他——”金道英话没说完，但是金廷祐明白他的意思。黄旭熙离开了。金廷祐跌坐回去，他拧着被子闷闷问金道英：“这就是你的目的么？”

“什么？”金道英尝试去握金廷祐的手，他直觉这样可以安慰他。

“把他圈起来，看他被嘲笑。你和那些人一样吧！你们都把他当怪物！”金廷祐第一次甩开了他。金道英尴尬地收回手，他清楚地明白自己对于带黄旭熙回来的初衷已经有所动摇。虽然他最开始是存了私心，但那时候的他——

金廷祐冷笑起来，金道英第一次见到他这样的表情。金廷祐执拗地昂着头看他，眼泪溢出眼眶也没有去擦。他只死盯着金道英仿佛要把他看穿，然后冷冷说他想一个人静一静。

金道英忿忿地离开家，但是他不知道自己到底在郁闷什么。金道英索性放弃思考，他接到郑在玹的邀请，今晚有更棘手的麻烦事等着他。郑在玹的邀请写得礼貌，他甚至找不到拒绝的理由。郑在玹只说是普通宴会，可是金道英觉得气氛并不普通，不知从何而来的议论和眼光叫他浑身不痛快。

“——不过是个靠着怪物吸引眼球的商人。”金道英听见几个女孩小声交谈。他无意纠正，但他循声而去的眼神引起一阵哄笑。金道英就站在原地无表情地看着她们，直到有人惊喜地说郑公子来了。金道英从遥远的走廊尽头看到他。郑在玹显然早就发现他的所在，但是他很快被贵族女孩和她们的母亲们围了起来。议论金道英的贵族女孩速度最快，好像是为上次的礼仪课程跳舞时踩到郑在玹道歉。那个女人身姿摆得极低，却几乎要贴到郑在玹身上去——

哦，这才是这场晚宴的真实目的。

金道英的表情似乎一丝破绽也无，心里却是十足十的冷笑。人！虚伪的人类！他们要的是镇长家的地位和财富——虽然镇长的儿子确实长得标致，也知书达理——却还要用真心做借口。这下他反而明白郑在玹苹果和橘子的比喻，苹果没什么不好的，但是无底线地争取利益时他们宁可伪装成橘子；既然伪装久了连自己都能骗过去，他们本该小心选择自己的伪装的[6]。这倒是好笑，郑在玹请他来做什么，金道英咬着侍者递来的开胃小菜想。他不是苹果，更不是橘子。金道英干脆躲到露台上去。他和这场闹剧毫无关联。

郑在玹显然不这么想，他一挣脱那圈贵族女子就径直朝着金道英走过来。金道英皱皱眉，果然郑在玹开口就是叹气：“她们想要靠我愿望成真可真是大错特错，我自己的愿望都还没实现。我的伴侣才不能是这种唯利是图的人。”

“我看你们这里也有教会，你父亲也很尊重教宗。为什么不求助于神呢？”金道英问。

“他们才不是真虔诚，更何况我是那种会自己争取的人，不需要什么神。”郑在玹听起来很自信。

“是吗？那你可要加油。“金道英嗤笑。以他对人类的理解，郑在玹想要找到真爱的愿望怕是要一番波折才能实现了。郑在玹显然是看出他的讽刺，可是他丝毫没生气，嘴角的笑意反而更深了些。动物的危机本能让金道英忽然就清醒了不少，他下意识地想要抽身离开，可惜郑在玹的动作更快。其实根本算不上拥抱，他只是用胳膊和阳台围栏圈出一截刚好拦住金道英的空间。

“我这不是正在积极争取吗？”确认金道英不会轻易逃走之后郑在玹没了动作，他嘴上倒是不饶人，“既然你叫我加油，那我做点什么才能争取到你？”

“你们人类，真的很奇怪。”

“怎么？你难道不是人吗？”郑在玹抱着胳膊瞧他。金道英自知失言，干脆一言不发地越过郑在玹的肩膀朝大厅里看。刚才在郑在玹前谄媚的那位小姐正在与其他妇人交谈，她母亲肩上卧着一只白色的动物。金道英的同类[7]。

“尤其是味道太糟糕了，干脆请了兽医来切掉那些麻烦的东西。“妇人手臂上一串首饰跟着摆动作响，她嘴上抱怨着驯服这小东西非常麻烦，实际根本是炫耀只有家财万贯才有如此时间精力。

“为什么——”金道英的眉毛紧锁着，没拿酒杯的手掐紧了阳台扶手。

“对人类有用的，才是好的。”郑在玹看一眼大厅也明白过来，“刚才看你吃东西的时候倒是对那些鸡鸭鱼肉没什么愧疚或者同理心。”

“这——这不一样。”金道英争辩道。驯养野生动物耗费时间精力，为此摸索饲养方式、甚至做手术改变人类不喜欢的生理特征，金道英无法明白这背后的理由。

“人就是很喜欢做些没意义的事。”郑在玹耸耸肩。金道英看他丝毫无动摇的神色，只觉得后背的冷汗都要冒出来。那只贵妇的宠儿也“嘶”一声从妇人肩上跳起来一路蹿进金道英怀里。这下大厅里的人都朝他们看过来，没什么地位的金道英，居然霸占了炙手可热的郑在玹大半个晚上。

“你连饲养宠物都受不了，为什么还要建马戏团？”郑在玹问，“那个孩子——是不是叫旭熙？——是你明码标价的商品。同样靠吸引眼球过活，可他连动物都不如吧。“

金道英听得烦躁，今天已经是第二个人这样指责他。金道英懒得回答，干脆闷了自己手里的酒。郑在玹看他心情不好，也没有就着这个话题说下去。他朝金道英伸手。

“做什么？“

“想请你跳舞。”郑在玹说。那种被不怀好意的眼神环绕的感觉又回来了，金道英酸酸说一句后面有不少良家小姐排队等着，更何况他也不会。郑在玹的手还在空中悬着，他也不介意，苦笑着说和那些大小姐们跳舞很累，被踩是经常事，还要忍受她们的香水味。金道英把空酒杯往郑在玹手里一塞就径直走了出去。他肩上的那只宠物貂凑过来舔他的脸。因为人类介入它已经失去了独自生存的能力，金道英决定带它回家。

黄旭熙离开马戏团时金廷祐还没有醒过来。昏迷中的金廷祐皱着眉头喃喃着什么，隐约是在道歉。黄旭熙希望他没事，却没有胆量再见他，至少不能以这幅狼狈的模样。

黄旭熙回到井边。枯井干涸的底部倒映不出他的长相，但黄旭熙明白这是让金廷祐遭受不幸的根源。他舍不得金廷祐为他受一点伤害，不惜放弃自己所有去换一个堂堂正正站在他身边的机会。

黄旭熙跪下来向神许愿。他明白神的赠予皆有来源，他既然妄想得到本不属于自己的东西，就得拿自己拥有的去换。黄旭熙并不知道神明的赏赐是什么样子，但是他飞奔回马戏团时一路上都被镇民议论。

是不一样的议论。年轻的女孩们羞红着脸小心翼翼瞧他，大胆的甚至想要上前来问他的名字。黄旭熙根本没有停下，马戏团的观众们原本就是冲着“怪物“的名声而来，他们不会在乎他叫什么；赋予他名字的是金廷祐，喊他名字的只有金廷祐，黄旭熙在乎的也只有金廷祐。

黄旭熙回到马戏团时金廷祐正在舞台中央 **祷告** 。黄旭熙没有说话，他走到金廷祐身边去。他们面对面跪着。

“旭熙？”金廷祐试探一样伸出手，他没想到黄旭熙会回来。惊喜之余他也很困惑，黄旭熙和以前不太一样了。在金廷祐眼里他依然是悲伤而丰富的，但是此刻悲伤意味更重，多到那双炯炯有神的眼睛再也盛不住了。

“是我，是我。” 黄旭熙赶紧用双手握住他往自己脸上带。他想要金廷祐摸摸他——他再也不是长相可怖的怪物了，他可以是普通人类中的一员了——却又不敢使劲，可怜巴巴地蜷缩在金廷祐面前。

“嗯。”金廷祐终于露出一个笑。黄旭熙撩起他的头发去检查他的伤口，又问他疼不疼。幸好金廷祐头顶的只是擦伤，他就着这个姿势把金廷祐扣进自己怀里。黄旭熙有很多话想要讲，可是近乡情怯，他什么都说不出口，也暂时不想思考尚未兑现的代价。直接剖出自己一颗炽热的跳动的心送给金廷祐可能来得更快，黄旭熙想。

“哈——旭熙你太使劲了，我又不会逃走。” 金廷祐忽然在他怀里挣扎起来，抬起头的时候头发因为挣脱“桎梏”而乱糟糟，上衣也翘起来。黄旭熙眼尖地看到他露出的一小截腰。

“对不起！”黄旭熙手忙脚乱去顺他的头发，手指贴上对方的脸颊就不想离开。

“我才是，对不起。”金廷祐扣住他的手。旭熙为什么要道歉呢？旭熙不需要道歉。

“我可不可以——”黄旭熙紧张地手都在抖，但他们已经自然而然地贴在一起，从额头到鼻翼。金廷祐偏着头在他嘴角亲一下就要往后躲，但是黄旭熙扣住他的腰，紧接着追上他的呼吸。金廷祐的胳膊环上黄旭熙的脖子。不够，不够。

金廷祐无路可躲了，黄旭熙的温柔攻势推着他躺下去。但是黄旭熙舍不得他直接躺在地上，就脱掉上衣垫在他身子底下。然后他心急地分开金廷祐的腿，他想要首先取悦金廷祐。金廷祐仰面躺着，越过黄旭熙的剪影看到头顶马戏团的灯。今天的马戏团没有观众，也没有人。他们只是展览品，他们什么人也不是。

“我在这里，我在这里。求你，看着我——求你。”黄旭熙看到金廷祐只是怔怔地看着他背后的光晕，几乎要流下眼泪。他害怕金廷祐其实并不情愿，更怕他疼。

“别哭啊。”金廷祐伸手去摸他的眼睛——还好旭熙没有真的在哭——手指又沿着黄旭熙的五官描摹，那是他并不熟悉的起伏，“你很好看。”

“真的吗！”黄旭熙的眼睛瞬间亮起来。金廷祐看着他的反应，克制着不要叹气出声：“其实我不在意——”他没有把话说完，黄旭熙俯下身来用吻堵他的嘴。金廷祐最终将他的叹息咽了下去。

他们沉沦于原始本能。黄旭熙心急又莽撞，但是金廷祐不介意。黄旭熙又一次拥抱他，金廷祐听到黄旭熙左胸口急促的心跳声，震耳欲聋到掩盖了他自己的。此刻他们的生命属于彼此。

“廷祐，廷祐。” 金廷祐看起来好像已经睡着了，他们身上的汗黏糊糊的，但是黄旭熙舍不得放开他。黄旭熙从后面环着金廷祐，亲亲他的耳垂又喃喃说自己真的很幸福。

幸福真无趣。

代替金廷祐回答他的是神。向神许愿的代价是黄旭熙最珍视的所有物，即使黄旭熙并不知道他早就拥有他最渴求的东西。神要的是金廷祐的心。

一个人所说的必须真实，但是没有义务把所有的真实说出来[8]。人尚且如此，神自然不会在戏耍世人时留下把柄。他的神从没有说谎话，却用更直接的方法背叛了他。黄旭熙这才明白，神并不爱人。

神从不爱人[9]。

黄旭熙慌了，眼泪随着信仰崩塌一颗颗掉下来砸在金廷祐脸上，一并没有了温度。黄旭熙手忙脚乱去擦，金廷祐说过他不能哭的，尽管金廷祐再不会回答他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5] 出自圣经约翰福音8:7，背景是不怀好意的法利赛人要求耶稣给一个行淫被抓的妇人定罪。按照当时的历史背景（fact check全都根据知乎），罗马法（国家层面）对行淫妇女的惩罚原本不包括死刑，而根据摩西律法（犹太法，民族层面）这个女人会被石头打死，但是以耶稣的身份他无法作出有法律效力的决定，最多给予宗教或道德意见。法利赛人想要给耶稣下套，按照罗马法是在包庇犹太法中的罪人，按照犹太法则不符合身份，所以这句话很聪明地把裁决权这个包袱扔回去了。犹太律法中第一个扔石头的应当是证人，否则做假证的人就犯了谋杀罪；但是从逻辑上讲，“无罪的可以先打”不代表“有罪的不可以先打“，由前者得出后者是犯了denying the antecedent的逻辑谬误，耶稣的发言本身不是诡辩论，但是利用对手可能陷入诡辩的风险而成功回避了诬陷。而在这个故事里孩子们中谁有罪谁无罪、被打的猴和九原本是否该遭受责难比较值得考量，是一个有关伦理标准的问题。  
> [6] 化用了《茫茫黑夜》，原文：We’re what we pretend to be , so we must be careful about what we pretend to be. 和毛姆的观点对比就挺有趣的。  
> [7] 文艺复兴时期的欧洲（reference needed）就有贵族饲养雪貂，但是很少见。现在的成熟宠物貂品种要接受绝育和去除臭腺的手术，也仍对生活条件十分挑剔，没有专门的貂饲料时可以用鸡肉味的猫粮应急。  
> [8] 我很喜欢的康德名言。  
> [9] 这个特别烦人的神正是我本人。


	3. 下

金道英回来时发现舞台的灯还亮着，他隐约听到低沉的歌声。金道英站在聚光灯之外的阴影里听，隐约是他以前教给金廷祐的音乐剧里的曲目[10]。金道英敏锐的动物听觉告诉他这是黄旭熙的声音，金道英走近时却被他的脸庞慑住了。聚光灯衬托起金道英知道的最巧手的大理石匠人也雕不出的线条。黄旭熙似乎根本没有察觉到有人靠近，他只看得到金廷祐。外表如此不同，金道英却觉得黄旭熙什么都没有变。

他或许本该如此，金道英想。

黄旭熙小心地梳理金廷祐的碎发，又去擦他脸上半干的汗。而金廷祐看起来只是睡着了，他那双洞察世人的眼睛躲在主人无穷尽的梦里。金道英不需要问黄旭熙他外貌上的改变从何而来，又为此付出了何种代价。金道英想起修女们说金廷祐的眼睛是神的恩赐——神不忍心让他看到世间人心丑恶——隐约有了不好的预感。

金道英失去了演员。黄旭熙一连几天都不愿离开，只吃一点点食物和水维持生存。他不愿意离开聚光灯的中心，重复那几句歌词直到声音沙哑，即使没有观众。普通人的心碎故事并不吸引眼球。金道英只能每天准时为他准备好食物，在后台帷幕背后长叹一口气。那只宠物貂总是安安静静伏在金道英肩上，听见金道英的叹息时他好奇地发出吱唔的叫声。金道英把它举起来，看着那张和曾经的自己相似的动物脸庞。他喃喃说这些事、这些感情你不需要知道，也不应该知道。

金道英不想让马戏团的其他人去打扰他们，只能给所有人放了长假。不少人是带着怨言离开的，他们没有见到黄旭熙，只知道是马戏团的怪物占着舞台不愿离开。

“那个怪物霸占了舞台！他这么做只是为了夺人眼球！“从马戏团离开的杂技演员们这样说。

“团长的弟弟总是可怜他！现在落得这幅下场真是可怕！“驯兽师们小声议论。

“我听说那个怪物现在还守着团长的弟弟不放！”小丑故意做了个鬼脸。

很快有关马戏团的怪物的传言在镇上流传开来。

“他总是一个人在枯井旁边自言自语！”住在镇子边缘的镇民说。

“当年面包房失火都是因为他！”和面包房儿子交好的一个男孩说。

镇民们达成了马戏团的怪物是不幸根源的共识，最初的几天只有几个大胆的人在马戏团帐篷外叫骂。金道英为了清算工资与花销忙得焦头烂额，根本无暇顾及。很快任谁路过都会扔几块石头、啐一句怪胎。金道英尝试阻拦，也想要反驳。他想说是他无所顾忌的愿望和该死的好奇把这两个无辜的孩子卷进不必要的闹剧，又害怕任何人谴责他的私心。

金道英最终在镇民们的反对呼声里败下阵来。他趁着晚上去向镇长寻求帮助，却吃了闭门羹。金道英想起马戏团最初的演出时镇长夫妇也来观看，他们就坐在最显眼的前排，华贵的打扮之外他们的神色与其他观众并无区别。金道英向镇长深深鞠躬、请求被拒绝时他又一次看到这样的神色。防备的、哄笑的、高高在上的人类的神色！

金道英咬着牙决定离开，他边走边想哪怕是用强制手段也要带走两个孩子。金道英甚至不稀罕从正门出去，他穿过门廊急匆匆向后门的方向跑，忽然就被人拦住了。

“我可以帮你，就是有个条件。” 郑在玹抱着胳膊杵在门口等他。金道英径直就要离开，郑在玹在后面喋喋不休：“上次那只被你带走的宠物貂还是我善后。为了那位太太的精神补偿我要赔钱赔笑脸，甚至还要和她女儿共进下午茶。这件事算是我的诚意，你真的不考虑一下吗——”金道英阴着脸停下，跟着的郑在玹险些撞到他。

“你最近脸上表情越来越多了。”郑在玹颇为惊讶。

“周三的事，谢谢你。”金道英的眉毛拧着，语气也十足别扭。

“周三？”郑在玹问。

“那只，宠物。它跟我回去的时候是星期三，所以叫周三。”金道英说。郑在玹正要接着说话，管家急匆匆进来说有人找金先生，似乎是有什么急事。郑在玹跟着金道英一起去看，没想到在后门气喘吁吁的报信者是面包房家的儿子：“你的马戏团失火了！”

金道英到达时整座帐篷已经被火焰吞噬了，路上黄冠亨告诉他抵制的镇民认定黄旭熙是当年面包房出事的罪魁祸首。黄冠亨没有忘记他当着一群孩子的面指责黄旭熙的事情，金道英自然也没给他好脸色。

黄冠亨脸上的惊慌与无措倒像是真的。他说为首的几个人说要以牙还牙，带了火把和燃烧瓶想要吓吓黄旭熙。他们想要看到黄旭熙慌张求饶，这理应是人类驱除怪物的胜利景象。可是火越烧越大，黄旭熙却根本没有出现。火势失去控制时镇民们便作鸟兽散。

黄冠亨没有跟着金道英回到马戏团，似乎是不想被人看到是他通风报信。金道英也顾不得，他急冲冲就要往火场里冲，郑在玹自然不肯。争执间周三从附近的树上溜出来跳到金道英身上。

“旭熙和廷祐还在里面！”金道英急得眼泪都要下来，周三也跟着叫。金道英这才意识到周三还在他肩上，他干脆地把周三往郑在玹怀里塞，又趁着郑在玹分神直接跑进火场。铤而走险是违背生存本能的傻事，能不能救到人不说，毫发无损地出来就全凭运气。他不能带着周三犯险，不管郑在玹是把周三还回去还是干脆丢了了事，都比在这烧死要强。

火场里浓烟呛得金道英睁不开眼，他只能凭印象往舞台的方向走，同时还要小心躲避坍塌的木质结构。然而倒塌的横梁拦住了通向舞台的路，他只能透过受热扭曲的稀薄空气看见舞台上未移动分毫的人影。热量连同巨大的无力感吞噬了金道英，他第一次尝到苦涩的悔意。

金道英跑掉之后周三游蛇一样挣开郑在玹，蹿上了附近的树，最后看一眼郑在玹就消失在树林中。郑在玹也来不及向周三道别，他冲进马戏团时就看到愣愣站着的金道英。

“你到底是进来救人还是送死！”郑在玹一把扣住金道英的手腕把他往外拽。金道英没有反抗，他想要说什么，最终没有开口。

回到安全地带之后金道英才匍匐在地上咳嗽起来。他耳朵里仍然有嗡嗡的轰鸣声，郑在玹用力扣着他的肩冲他喊什么，他慢慢摇头表示听不到。他看着大火中的马戏团，尚未燃烧殆尽的木质结构看起来像被食肉动物啃食过的同类的骨架。火焰的温度蒙在他脸上，胸腔里有什么东西开始剧烈地跳动，每一下都把他的呼吸攥得更紧一些，疼痛感劈开他的血肉沿着他的身体生长。

金道英想起他私下打听镇上畸形儿的传闻的时候，喝醉的旅店老板告诉他镇上年长一辈的人都心照不宣的秘密：面包房的女主人生的是双胞胎。先出生的是个畸形的孩子，面包房的男主人在教会的指示下把亲生儿子扔进了镇边的水井。他们说这个孩子没有获得神的祝福，不如让他作为祭品早些回到神身边。幸运的是后出生的是个健全的孩子。原本定下的名字是冠享，代表献礼。这个孩子以自己的哥哥为祭品出生理应会受到神的庇佑。可是出月后的女主人执意把儿子的名字改成冠亨，少掉了一笔，大概是因为她心里美满的四口之家再不完整了。

耳鸣声渐渐弱下去了，取而代之的是喋喋不休的郑在玹：“金道英我说过我有条件的[11]！你还没有听到，你不能死在这！”

金道英任由郑在玹把他扣进怀里，他闭上眼，也尝试不再去听火焰中木屑爆开的噼啪声响。他小声喃喃说我们离开这里吧。郑在玹看着马戏团的残骸轰然倒塌，把金道英抱得更紧了些。

第二天早上大火总算停下来。人们开始庆祝带来不幸的怪物被火焰消灭——即使废墟之下并没有发现任何人的尸体——小镇似乎重新被欢声笑语笼罩了。只有面包房的儿子一言不发，庆典时他一个人悄悄在废墟前放了三支花。

金道英是被马车的颠簸吵醒的，外面天已经大亮。他的头枕在郑在玹肩上，郑在玹贴近他的左手小心地护着他的肩膀，防止他的头磕到马车的窗户，另一只手在翻一本旧书。金道英瞥见那是《奥赛罗》的剧本，被小心翼翼做了标记的一页上正写着：“那些没有耐心的人是多么可悲啊！若非时间，伤口要怎样才能痊愈？”

如果郑在玹真的有耐心，金道英想，或许有一天郑在玹会等到他的秘密、或者两个人的一支舞。金道英坐直了身子。郑在玹问他睡的好不好，又说他们快到火车站了，问金道英想不想在出发前吃点东西。金道英不想知道他们要去哪，重要的是他要离开这伤心之地，最终目的地根本就无所谓。郑在玹拧着眉毛假意哀叹道可惜我是临时决定带你离开，身上的钱只够我们到临镇的。

上火车时金道英才发现他们坐的居然是四个人的包厢，他粗粗计算一下，总觉得按照两个人的票价应该可以走得再远一点。他看着对面的两个空座位，说我们现在好`歹也算是私奔，郑大少爷应该入戏一点，不能像以前一样这么奢侈。这时有人敲了敲包厢的门，透过磨砂玻璃看过去外面叠叠重重好像有两个人影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [10] 我觉得《歌剧魅影》里的All I Ask of You很适合。  
> [11] 阿萱的条件就是请貂跳一支舞。


End file.
